


try to remember how it felt

by dogf1ght



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, andy asks patrick out, its cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick works at CVS and Andy works Patrick's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try to remember how it felt

**Author's Note:**

> god i fucking love when people as each other out love is so damn cute i love love
> 
> title from anklebiters by paramore

Patrick Stump is wildly attracted to many different kinds of people.

 

He likes poetic boys with messy hair, and punk girls with Anti-Flag shirts.

 

He like artistic boys with 5 o'clock shadows and paint stained fingernails, he likes musician girls with calloused hands and lots of energy.

 

However, in all his years of being on a need-to-know basis with every club owner in town, he has never encountered a boy quite like Andy Hurley. His hair is coppery like new faux wood school desks. His voice sounds like a rabbit gently rubbing itself against the B string of Patrick's favorite guitar.

 

Andy Hurley is the calm before the storm that starts in Patrick's mind every morning before work. He's stage fright while home alone, he's the feeling after you inhale steam from an extra-hot shower. Andy Hurley is the cooler side of the pillow on a sticky summer night.

 

The only solid evidence that Andy Hurley is Patrick Stump's soulmate is from what Pete has told him, which isn't very much. It's all tidbits while the boys tune their instruments out of habit, sentences of half-chewed cereal before Pete leaves for his classes, and pieces of Friday night/Saturday morning 3 am ramblings when neither of them want sleep and Pete's too lazy to write in his journal.

 

Patrick's been told up front that Andy Hurley is a drummer, he's covered in tattoos, and that he's a really good kisser. (The last part he learned between smoke whispers outside a bar, but whatever. It's still valid.)

 

He's found out through Pete that he can drum "like a god. A fucking god." ("I don't know where he got his talent," his best friend tells him. Pete pauses to swallow a mouth-full of off-brand cheerios, "but I fucking want some.")

 

He also knows that Andy Hurley, bless his soul, is bisexual. Patrick almost turns the carpet into a fireball when Pete tells him, since he's trying to light a candle to wash out the stench of sex with a cinnamon one his mom bought him a year prior. But he didn't, Patrick contained himself, and that's what matters.

 

He first meets Andy two hours into his second shift at his second job. The CVS 24 HOURS! sign burns on the corner street of despair and false prosperity. Andy's buying one two liter bottle of Coke, some lays chips, and two Maybelline liquid eyeliner tubes. At the last second he picks up a pack of Stride gum. He smiles at Patrick as the worker goes through the drone-like questions.

 

"Hi, welcome to CVS, do you have CVS card or phone number?"

 

Andy murmurs out a "no" and Patrick begins scanning the items.

 

The customer squints at Patrick's name tag, the squints at the clock. It's exactly 3 am.

 

Patrick jumps at the sound of Andy's voice. All the had been there before was their breathing and a birthday card a stoned teenager had set off. He was currently staring at a balloon.

 

His voice is warm and striking contrast to the black hoodie, jeans, and converse. Patrick hopes he's saying something besides a "thanks" as he leaves. It turns out to start a whole conversation.

 

After 20 minutes, the high teen leaves. After thirty, Patrick's tiredness starts to fade. After 40, Patrick's got Andy's number written on his collarbone. (He needs to hide it in order to keep his measly paying job. As Andy writes the numbers on the pale boy's skin, Patrick wonders what else he could put there and what those tattooed fingers could do.

 

Patrick scribbles his on Andy's hand in stark black ink. Andy leaves 10 minutes later, and they're both blushing like red on Patrick's shirt.

 

Andy ends up texting him when he gets home, Joe hanging on his shoulder like an overprotective mother does to her rebellious sex-crazed teenage son.

 

_hey, you there? it's andy_

 

Patrick responds two minutes later.

 

_yeah man it's me. what's up?_

 

Joe's biting a pillow to keep from screaming in Andy's face. 

 

Pete's straddling Patrick and holding him down with his left and texting with his right. "YOU CAN'T FUCK THIS UP, TRICK. THAT DICK IS MAGIC AND YOU NEED TO GET IT." Patrick stops struggling after fifteen minutes of sweat being shoved into his nose.

 

Andy replies.

 

_not much. wanna go to the book store tomorrow. I'll buy you something_

 

Pete goes nuts, and almost crushes Patrick's. The bottom doesn't know what is going on, and who's saying what. All he knows is that Pete is detrimentally straight forward.

 

_like, on a date? or just hanging out_

 

Andy almost throws his phone across the room when he gets the text. Joe smashes a vase with his pillow, then continues walking back and forth.

 

_a date_

 

Patrick still doesn't know what's going on.

 

_cool. tomorrow at 8? i don't have a night shift_

 

At least Pete isn't lying. Patrick gets the night off tomorrow.

 

_cool, I may be a little late due to work, but I'll be there_

 

Patrick still doesn't know. Pete tells him he'll give him his phone back in a minute. Joe's hitting Andy with the pillow.

 

_perfect. see ya at 8_

 

Then, Pete calmly hands Patrick the phone, and runs upstairs before his roommate can kill him.

 

Patrick, admittedly, almost does.

 


End file.
